narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kinkagakure
is a lesser known hidden village that rests in the small area known as . It lies south of the Land of Fire, east of the Land of Wind along the coasts. It is considered one of the southern-most hidden villages. The village itself exists due to it being destroyed after it`s Kinjutsu, the Renkinjutsu, was stolen by the missing-nin, Kinfu. It was widely considered to be one of the most wealthiest of all hidden villages and was the subject of many legends regarding the gold that was stored in its vast faults. Description Kinkagakure was founded underneath the shadow of a massive plateau. As such, the darkness of the overhang was constantly illuminated by the gold structures that adorned the village. Its gates was met by grassy plains. The city had hardened gold walls that were so high that only the Treasury was visible from the outside. As well, the walls were so wide that eight average sized Shinobi could walk abreast. The walls themselves were estimated to be the cost of a small nation with an Hidden Village. Golden towers rose up around the wall to protect it from enemy armies. The streets were said to be paved with glittering gold and the facade of the most prestigious of shops and stores had golden facades. In the middle of the village was the Treasury, a large structure that almost touched the top of the plateau ceiling. It was said to contain a vast majority of Kinagakure`s wealth. It is said that there are massive vaults underneath the Treasury that houses the rest of Kinkagakure`s wealth. However, the north side of the village and closest to the back of the overhang was said to have slums and shanty towns. Ever basking in the golden glow from the more richer areas, it constantly served as a reminder that they were poor. Houses were built on top of each other and gates kept the poor within their small towns. The elite never ventured here and if a commoner somehow came into the richer areas, they were to be killed on sight. The eastern and western areas closer to the walls had vast mines that mined rocks and additional gold. Companies would then take the rock and, through the Renkinjutsu ability, transform them into gold. However, this was a strict and secretive process that the was heavily involved with. The mining areas contained many of the mining corporations, offices, and many Shinobi headquarters. It also housed any mercenaries that were hired by the Council. History Founding Kinkagakure was founded by the . He founded the Renkinjutsu and labeled it as a Kinjutsu to protect the Kinkage`s authority and Kinkagakure`s secrets. Using his impressive Renkinjutsu abilities, he began to lay down the golden foundations of what would be the village. His reign was marked with relative peace, fast expansive growth, and financial interactions with the other Hidden Villages. The Second Kinkage The First Kinkage`s rule was marked with stability and longevity. He kept the office until his death at 125 years old, an impressive feat considering the times. His son, already a matured man, took office and had the Kinjutsu passed down to him. His son initiated several changes and began to decrease the funding for Shinobi and preferred to hire from outside. While most of the nobles were content with this move, some of the Shinobi grew restless under this. Kinfu`s father, Kintora, began to spread rebellion amoung the shinobi. However, this was discovered by the Second Kinkage and, in secret, had Kinfu`s father turned into a golden statue. The Kinkage then honored Kintora as a man who gave his life for Kinkagakure in a mission and honored his son, Kinfu. The Second Kinkage began the tradition of hosting lavish dinner parties, balls, and spent the villages wealth on his own luxuries. The noblemen and women took this and began spending their riches. Despite this, this needless spending never hurt Kinkagakure`s budget. It was during this time of exhoborent spending that hatred, greed, and desire grew in Kinfu`s heart. The Third and Final Kinkage The Second Kinkage wished to give the title to his son so that he could retire early and enjoy his riches. While his son was considered fairly young for a Kinkage, this was approved by the Council. If the Second Kinkage splurged his money, the Third Kinkage did it even more. Additionally, he began to subvert money and funding from the Shinobi, Public Works, and corporations. As well, he ceased the practice of turning the mined minerals into gold. This began to hurt Kinkagakure financially and put the Third Kinkage in a dire spot. It was during this time of political strife that Kinfu acted. He successfully stole the Kinjutsu scroll and gained the ability to use Renkinjutsu techniques. He then used its ability to turn gold back into organic minerals and rock. He used this technique on the Treasury and converted all of the godl into rocks. This caused the Treasury to collapse and kill many of the council and the Third Kinkage. Kinfu was able to escape albiet he was on the verge of death. The Destruction of Kinkagakure The theft of the Kinjutsu, death of the Council and Third Kinkage, and the act of turning the villages wealth into rock was a deathblow against Kinkagakure. The nobility, almost overnight, lost all of their wealth and belongings. The poor roses up and began to pillage and steal from the rich, the hired mercenaries looted and killed everyone they found, and the shinobi that was taught to protect the village lacked the numebrs and resources to maintain control and, within a matter of days, there were no more Kinkagakure Shinobi. As well, the rumor that the vast riches of Kinkagakure was open to whoever will take them spread like widefire and Hidden Villages, smaller villages, businesses, mercenary factions, and opportunists made their way to get some gold. Within months, not a speck of gold remained in Kenkagakure and it became a desolated ghost town. It is still inhabitated by former Kenkagakure villagers, vagabonds, and bandits. Still, rumors still persists that underneath the old village, there are still vast caverns of gold to be found. Known Kinkage * First Kinkage (初代金影, Shodai Kinka''ge) Status: Deceased, Old age * Second Haganekage　(二代目金影, ''Nidaime Kinkage) Status: Deceased, Killed in the destruction of Kinkagakure * Third Haganekage(三代目金影, Sandaime　Kinkage) Status: Deceased, Killed in the destruction of Kinkagakure Locations The is a vast structure located in the middle of the city. The facade of the Treasury is made out of gold and it is said to contain more than half of the wealth of Kinkagakure. It was created by the First Kinkage and mantained by later generations. Along the side of the Treasury, above the ground, are the Treasury offices. Underneath the Treasury were vast vaults that contained the other half of Kinkagakure`s wealth. The Treasury was transformed into rock and collapsed underneath the weight; killing most of the Council, the Second and Third Kinkage, and many civilians and nobles as it fell. The Kinkage Office is located in a tall golden tower called the . It is said that this tower was built in the arrogance of the Second Kinkage`s reign as a testament of Kinkagakure`s power and influence over everything below. It is located directly next to the Treasury. When the Treasury fell, it caused the tower to collapse and took the Second and Third Kinkage with it. The West and East sections contains several mining corporations. One notable coporation is , a corporation that, reportedly, uses forced manual labor from the lower classes to mine the rock and minerals. There are several other corporations that all answer to the Kinkage. The Slums is lcoated closest to the southern wall of the plataeu that hangs over Kinkagakure. It is said that due to the darkness of the area, it is constantly filled with a golden glow from the higher districts. It is actually located further down into the ground and many believe that the area used to be mined, even before the First Kinkage founded the village. There are many levels int he slums and much of the houses are made of wood, brick, mud, and even carved into the rock. Many of the inhabitants know nothing outside thier slums and talk as if the nobility are gods and the Jōtenkintō is heaven. Clans Under construction. Concept and Creation Kinkagakure was created based on the Renkinjutsu ability. I used several fictional/legendary locations such as El Dorado. Kinkagakure was created to use as a back story for Kinfu. Due to this, it doesn`t have a flesh-out history as other suchs as Yarigakure. Trivia * The Kinkagakure symbol resembles four bricks of gold. * Kinkagakure is based off mythological/fictional/legendary cities of gold like El Dorado and Shambhala. * Yarigakure has a population size of three of five stars, a military strength of one out of five stars, and an economic strength of five out of five stars. The village is a almost nonexistant military force and rely soley on mercenaries or their finanical glout to settle conflicts. It has a sizeable population but much of it is, sadly, the poor commoners found in the slums. The nobles barely make a 1/5 of overall population. It has an impressive economic rating due to its Renkinjutsu ability. However, it does not produce anything but gold and must have goods imported in. Note: This article is under-construction and will be updated within a few days. Category:Custom Villages Category:LostSynth